Book of Days
by Rae and Arakni
Summary: Six boys, some of whom barely know each other, are thrown together by a twist of fate as two countries fight a war around them. They are left to decide the fate of themselves, and the world as they know it. YAOI RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon Zemyx


Author's Note: Arakni here! This is our very original fanfic about the KH characters! We named the realms, created a whole list of people and the positions they fill, and pretty much the whole storyline. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the names of the two realms.

Warning: YAOI. YAOI. YAOI. Happy now?

Chapter 1: Smells Like Teen Spirit

"WHAT?!"

The shout echoed down the stone walls of the castle, startling a good many servants and jolting several lords and ladies out of their much-needed 'beauty sleep'.

Cid winced, glancing away from his newest experiment towards his son. "I told ya, yer getting married!"

Roxas gaped at him. "Wha-? To who?"

"One of Sephiroth's girls." Catching sight of the even more shocked expression, he added defensively, "Hey, it's not like yer the only one! Ya know Sora, that noble's kid? Yeah, he's getting married to the other one."

A frown settled onto the prince's face. "Why?"

The king sighed. "Ya do realize there's a war going on, right? With Sephiroth? The marriages are a kind'a treaty thing. Get married, war ends. Got it?"

"So that's all I am?" Roxas demanded, furious. "A peace treaty? Something to marry off?"

"Ya don't get it, kid. I've got to do this-"

"I understand perfectly!" the boy bellowed. "You're just using me!"

Cid's eyes narrowed. "No, it's not that. Yer my son. I'd never do this if I didn't have to!"

"Then don't do it!"

"I have to!"

"I don't want to get married!"

"I don't want ya to, either!"

"Then don't make me!"

"Darn it all, boy, ya just don't get it! This isn't what I want to do."

"Then don't do it!"

"I have to!"

"Yeah? Well… I hate you!" Roxas turned abruptly and ran off, muttering something about having to find Sora.

The king turned back to the project he'd been working on. "Damn kids," he mumbled to himself. "Why'd I ever have 'em?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From his hiding place behind a tree, Cloud stared out at the man several yards away. His unusually bright eyes narrowed; this other man was a stranger, and in those times of war, strangers meant enemies.

With his longish brown hair and silvery-gray eyes, it was quite obvious where this stranger had come from- Morinan, Sephiroth's realm. Cloud's eyes narrowed further. Was this man a spy? He sure seemed to be one, judging by the way he was examining the fortified wall and its surroundings.

"I know you're back there, whoever you are," came the stranger's voice. It was deep, gruff, and quite dangerous. "Show yourself."

Cloud arched one eyebrow as he complied. Not many people were able to discover his presence when he hid. "I don't think you're supposed to be here."

The stranger turned, stormy eyes clashing with light blue. "Oh, really? What gave you that impression? ... Cloud Strife, I presume."

Nodding slightly at the name, Cloud let his gaze travel down the scar between the man's eyes. "Your eyes give you away- no Sayarian has gray eyes like that. And I'm guessing that you must be Squall Leonhart, correct?"

"I changed my name." The man's tone and posture seemed careless enough, but a trained soldier like Cloud could make out the wariness in his eyes. "I go by Leon now."

"I see."

Both stood silently, unmoving, for a moment. Then, at the same time, they both lunged. Cloud's sword swung quickly downwards, only to be blocked by an upward thrust of Leon's.

They were nearly an equal match; Leon was stronger, but Cloud had the advantage in speed. Their battle was a blur of lightning blades, dancing feet, and fierce gazes.

"So Cid actually does have some good soldiers," Leon grunted, swinging his sword so viciously that his opponent was knocked several feet backwards. "I thought it was a joke."

Cloud grimaced. "Same goes for Sephiroth. I was beginning to think his men were a bunch of little girls in armor." And his leg suddenly lashed out, catching Leon off guard and sending him tumbling to the ground. He placed his sword tip against the Morinese's throat. "Submit."

Leon placed his sword down upon the ground, hilt towards Cloud. "I submit." But, as the blond bound his hands, he added grimly, "I know you're going to interrogate me. You won't get a word out of me."

"We'll see about that!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Jeeze," muttered Riku, rubbing his hands over sore ears. "That prince sure screams loud."

Axel shrugged carelessly as he twirled the ace of hearts around on one finger. "So? It's not our problem." Without seeming to move, he switched the card with the jack of spades.

"Yeah." Riku's eyes still traveled over the stone façade of the castle. "But man, would I like to get my hands on some of the riches they've got in there!"

"And get caught and thrown in the dungeon?" Axel snorted. "That might be the perfect habitat for a thief like you, but I'd prefer not having rats as my roommates, thanks. They'd probably do worse than just snore."

"Look who's talking! Just a few minutes ago, I saw you steal that lady's necklace."

"I don't _steal_, Riku. I _appropriate_. A pretty little thing like this-" Axel held up a beautiful diamond necklace- "doesn't belong on some fat old grandma's neck! It looked hideous on her! I'm doing the whole world a favor!"

Riku smirked. "And it'll look any better on you?"

The redhead punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm not gonna wear it, you idiot! It'll make a nice addition to my emergency stash."

"_Our_ emergency stash, you mean. Half the stuff in it is mine."

Waving his hand dismissively, Axel added, "Maybe, but what's yours is mine, too." He reached into his pocket, searching for his dice, before realizing that Riku was tossing them around in his hands. The redhead frowned. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't gonna steal from me?"

"Really?" the thief replied impishly. "Must have slipped my mind." He dodged out of the way, laughing, as Axel lunged for him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You must be kidding… ha-ha, right?" Sora laughed nervously. "We're not really getting married, right? I-it's just a bad joke?"

Roxas sighed. "No, it's real. And to Sephiroth's girls, of all people!"

"Oh, nooo!" Sora moaned, slumping against the wall. "I don't want to get married yet! I'm only sixteen!"

"I'm sixteen too, you know," the blond said grumpily. "But you don't see me about to burst into tears."

Sora's watery blue eyes narrowed. "At least I wasn't screaming my head off at my dad!"

"Your dad's not the king!"

"So what?"

Clenching his fists, Roxas growled and tackled the brunet. Hoarse battle cries filled the room as the two boys rolled around on the floor. Finally, when they were both completely exhausted and their hair was messier than usual (which was saying something), they shot each other dangerous glares…

…and burst out laughing.

"Just like old days, huh?" Sora giggled.

"Yeah."

A gusty sigh passed the lips of the brunet. "But I guess there won't be any more of that, now that we're getting married…"

Roxas sighed too. "I know."

"I'll miss talking to you like this. Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Sure."

There was a little silence, before Roxas added quietly, "I hope these girls aren't really ugly or anything."

Sora nodded eagerly. "Yeah, like being evil witches with horrible fashion senses!"

Another burst of laughter rang out across the walls.


End file.
